Face Down
by HargitayHermannLoveChild
Summary: Calleigh is trapped in her own version of hell. Will she and daughter Juliette escape, or will she end up paying the ultimate price? Hiphuggers and a bit of WolVista CaKe fans, do not read this. You will be pissed.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't love the way you lie**

'Jake, stay the hell away from me!' Calleigh begged, backing further against the wall of her bedroom. Jake was drunk, no doubt in this CSI's mind, but taking one look at his eyes, she also knew that he was on some kind of drug. Whatever it was, she was scared of finding out what it could make him do to her. It had happened before, and she had the bruises on her neck and cheeks to prove it. She wasn't the only one who felt the brunt of his hits. Her thirteen year old daughter, Julie, got the short end of the stick as well.

'I told you that you're not supposed to talk to Delko! You're mine, no one else's!' With this, he once again made contact with her cheek with his fist. This caused her to scream out in pain.

'I can't help it that I'm friends with him!' She screamed, feeling her cheek throb. 'I know that you're friends with other women, but I don't lose my cool whenever I see you talk to them!' She yelled. This comment earned her another hit across the face.

'Well I care that you talk to that sad-sack!' He shoved her to the ground and kicked her in the side. Again, she screamed out, but it was muffled by Jake's hand covering her mouth. He reached into his waist band and cuffed her to the leg of the bed. 'You stay there, I'm gonna 'talk' to Julie.' He snarled. Calleigh snapped her head up and tugged against the handcuffs.

'You leave her alone!'


	2. Chapter 2

Down the hall, Julie could hear her mother's cries for help and the threat that she was next. '_There is no way he's gonna touch her again!_ Julie promised herself. With her cellphone in her hand, she ran out of her room and down the hall towards her mother's room. She pulled and yanked at the door, but it was obvious that Jake had locked it.

'Momma?' Julie called from behind the door. 'Can you hear me?' She heard Calleigh cry out.

'Julie, you need to get out of here. Now!' She pleaded with her daughter. She shook her head, but she knew Calleigh couldn't see it.

'Momma he needs to stop. I'm gonna make him stop!' She ran from the door and towards the kitchen, her mind set on obtaining one thing. And it so happened to be incredibly sharp. When she found the drawer she was looking for, she found the longest kitchen knife in the drawer and clutched it in her hands, her palms already sweating furiously at what she was about to do. She heard the garage door slam shut, and the _thwack_ of a belt being swung in the air. He pounded up the stairs to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks, seeing the teenager with the knife gripped in her hand.

'Well look who thinks she can take me...' Jake slurred, swinging the belt in the air again. Julie swallowed the lump that was in her throat, the knife still pointing right at Jake's throat.

'Jake, I've had enough of how you treat my momma! She's done nothing but love you and you throw punches at her like she's some common punching bag! I can hear what you do to her night after night, and I've had enough! You're never, EVER going to touch her again, and I'm going to make sure of it!' She cried, her accent becoming thicker as she got angrier. Not to mention the cuban in her coming out into full force. Jake laughed a loud, un-threatened laugh.

'Julie...' She walked over to her and looked her up and down. 'Take a look at yourself...' He hit her on the backside, causing her to jump. 'That ass is something that you definitely got from your mother... such a shame she's not gonna see you turn 14...' He flung the belt at her, the tip of the buckle coming into contact with Julie's knee. She cried out, but she didn't falter her stance. Knowing that fighting someone that had the same strength as Eric, he knew the only way to take her down was to get her where it hurt. He knelt down slightly and charged at her, similar to a quarter backs tackle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the ground, allowing her body to take the brunt of the hit.

Upstairs, Calleigh was desperately picking at the lock that was holding her captive. With her free hand, she fished in her loose pony tail for a hair pin to pick the lock with, but to her dismay, she didn't find one. Then it dawned on her... _Thank god for little cop tricks! _She found the safety switch with her nail. 'Come on...' Calleigh cursed softly. With a soft click, the lock gave way and she was free. Surpressing a cry of relief, she frantically searched her bedside table for her Smith and Wesson, which thankfully was still hidden at the back of her sock drawer.

Jake now had Julie pinned to the ground, both hands wrapped tightly around her neck.

'Momma!' Julie choked, her hands trying desperately to pry Jake off of her. But she knew in the back of her mind that she was fighting a losing battle. Then she heard something that almost made her weep with relief.

'Jake get your hands off of my daughter or I swear to god I will kill you myself!' Jake turned quickly, giving Julie the chance to kick him in the groin and clamber to her feet. While he was on the floor, Julie scampered to her feet and ran to her mother's side, clinging to her shirt as if she were a lifeline.

'You wouldn't shoot me, Calleigh...' He breathed heavily. 'You love me!' Calleigh cocked her gun, tears standing in her eyes.

'You can't love the dead.' She pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Jake square in the chest. His eyes took on the resemblance of golf ball s and he sunk to the floor, dead before he hit the boards. Calleigh's breathing became heavy as she dropped her gun to the floor and leaned against the wall, supressing the sobs that were built up in her chest. Julie took her mother's hand in hers and gripped it tightly, reassuring her that she was OK.

'Do you think we should call dad?' Julie asked, rubbing her knee. Calleigh nodded, snapping herself out of her trance.

'Yeah... I think that would be a good idea... Hey, why don't you head upstairs and pack some stuff? I think the quicker we leave this place the better.' She offered, squeezing her daughter's hand. Julie got to her feet and nodded.

'Where are we gonna go, momma? Will Daddy let us stay with him?' She asked. Calleigh got to her feet, a breath of hope in her voice.

'I'm sure he will.'

**So so sorry I haven't replied to this story but there's been a lot of crap happening with me lately. **

**Who's Julie's daddy? (In case you couldn't pick it up :D)**

**Will Calleigh be arrested for Jake's death? **

**What will the ramifications be of this event?**

**Will Julie and Calleigh be able to recover?**

**Will Julie's dad let them stay?**


	3. Chapter 3

As Julie was in the shower, Calleigh sat at the foot of Jake's body, her head in her hands and tears staining her cheeks. Never in all of her time on the Police Force, even in her first years a Rookie, did she ever imagine herself shooting someone dead in order to protect herself and her daughter. Hell, she didn't even think she would stay in the same job for this long! When she was younger, she was always sure that her job would have something to do with helping others. She had done it her whole life, so she figured, why not do it and get paid for it? That wasn't the only reason she did this job though: Calleigh Duquesne was a CSI for one main reason: To speak for those who can speak no more and have the perpertrators be put away for it. With a shaky hand, she fished into her pocket and took out her phone, slowly scrolling through her contacts to find his number. She knew that she should call Horatio first, then he could help her explain the mess of a situation to Internal Affairs and help she and Julie find another place to stay because she knew that there was no way in hell that either of them could stay any longer than they had to. Calleigh couldn't help but laugh a little to herself in spite of this situation: She had been saying to Julie so long that the two of them should just pack up and run away from Jake, and make a life for themselves with the two of them. But then there was Eric: Dear, sweet, funny, kind, devoted Eric. Ever since she had told him she was pregnant and that he was the father, he was always there for both girls. Whether it was taking Julie for the night when Calleigh had to work late, or picking her up from school, taking her to soccer practice. Any time she had called him, he was there immediately. "Why should now be any different?" She said to herself, stopping at his contact. As she pressed Call and held the phone to her ear, a piercing scream erupted from the bathroom. Alarmed, Calleigh dropped her phone to the floor and ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. When she reached the bathroom door, she knocked as calmly as she could on the solid oak. "Julie?" She called. "Julie it's me, baby, open the door." "No! Go away!" The teenager screamed back from behind the door. Standing in a robe, Julie stood firmly on the ground, staring at the mirror in front of her. The face that stared back at her was one that she did not recognise. Her hair hung limp, her eyes heavy in her cheeks. She clenched her fists at her side, resting them heavily on the counter in front of her. "Look at yourself. You couldn't even keep your mother safe from that jerk! Now you're both screwed forever! Why keep going?!" She screamed into the mirror, raising her fists. "Julie?" Calleigh cried out, trying to open the locked door. "Julie baby open the door, you're scaring momma!' Julie let out a pain filled scream and swung her fist out to the mirror, making firm contact with the glass with her right hand. The glass shattered around her hand, slicing into the deliacte skin of her palm and her wrist. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Calleigh, I can barely hear you. What's happened?" Eric asked, slowly getting out his bed and turning on the light in his room. On the other line, Calleigh was almost to the point of hysteria.

"_Eric, please! You have to get here! Julie's hurt! Eric, god, Eric, help me!" _She begged. Eric's head snapped up at the sound of Julie's name.

"What do you mean she's hurt? What happened?!" He demanded, getting into a pair of jeans. Calleigh began to sob on the other line.

"_She put her hand through the bathroom mirror, Eric! There's so much blood and she's not responding to me!"_ Eric threw a shirt over his head and shoes on, running out the door and somehow getting his keys on autopilot.

"What do you mean she put her hand through the window?! What did you do?!" He demanded, his anger suddenly getting released at Calleigh.

"_I didn't do anything! I stood up to Jake tonight, Eric! I fucking shot him! He's dead! And Julie saw the whole thing! She went upstairs to take a shower and I was trying to get a hold of you or Horatio or anyone who would answer their fucking phone but no one did! I went upstairs to check on Julie but the bathroom door was locked! I tried to bust it down but it was stuck! She screamed at someone then all I heard was this crash and the door opened! She looked at me crying and she said "I'm sorry and the next thing you know she's almost dead in my arms! For the love of god, Eric, I need you here right now! She needs to get to a hospital and I can't lift her on my own, she's dead weight!" _Calleigh cried hysterically. By the time she was calm enough to talk to Eric, he said to her,

"Calleigh I'm out side. Can you open the door?" he said softly, cursing himself for removing his spare key from the key ring the night before. Calleigh sniffed.

"It's unlocked, Eric. We're in the upstairs bathroom." With that, she hung up and lifted her daughter into her arms, using one hand to keep pressure on her daughter's wrist. Her eyes were open slightly, almost looking up at her mother.

"Momma..." She breathed. Calleigh heard her and snapped back to her.

"I'm right here, baby..." She reassured, slowly rocking her. From the doorway, she heard,

"Calleigh? Julie?" Eric dropped to his knees, noticing the blood clinging to Calleigh's clothes and skin.

"Daddy..." The teenager breathed, reaching her hand up to her father. Eric took her arm in his hand while Calleigh took her other arm.

"Julie baby we have to get you to the hospital. You've lost too much blood." Calleigh reassured, keeping her less bloody hand on her daughter's hair as a form of reassurance. Eric quickly spied a look at his partner, grimacing at the black eye that was beginning to form and the bruises around her wrists. "We've got you baby..." She cooed, leading her slowly down the stairs and to the front door.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

"Eric?" Calleigh asked, as an ER doctor secured her right arm in a sling. The extent of Calleigh's injuries was something that made Eric cringe. She had a broken wrist, a split lip, her black eye was turning black and purple, she had a cut on her forehead. Her neck was covered in bruises in the shape of hands, but Eric couldn't tell how old those bruises were. She also had internal injuries: Two cracked ribs. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," She breathed as the strap of the sling was adjusted. "I just..." Eric shook his head, pulling Calleigh into a tight embrace. Well, as tight as her injuries would allow.

"No." He breathed. "Don't you dare apologize. You were protecting our daughter, and you did it. I am so proud of you, Calleigh. You finally stood up to him." He whispered reassuringly, kissing her hair softly. There was a knock at the door, and two uniformed officers and Sergent Rick Stetler appeared, looking smug but unhappy at the same time.

"Calleigh Duquesne?" He asked as one of the officers approached her and slapped a pair of cuffs around her non cast wrist. "You're under arrest for the murder of Jake Berkley. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an Attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

_Do ya hate me, yet? *Evil laugh*_

_Will Julie survive?_

_What is Calleigh's fate? _

_How will Horatio and the team help her? _

_Will Calleigh's dad come to her aid? _

_Stay tuned for more on "I Don't Love The Way You Lie."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok _

_I am terribly sorry about the lack of updates recent. I have had my stepfather walk out of our lives but it ended in him being admitted to a psychiatric hospital to ensure he didn't go ahead and kill himself. _

_Ah, life. Aren't thou a heartless bitch. _

_As you can see, I have a new pen name! Got kinda sick of the other one so I thought a change was in order. _

_Anyway. _

_Hold on ladies and gentlemen, it's gonna get bumpy for our girls. _

Sitting in MDPD's holding cell, Calleigh held her non-casted arm close to her, the other hanging useless in the sling. Outisde, she saw the buzz of the world going on around her. The little Angel on her left shoulder was almost teasing her, with the voice of "What you've done is the right thing. You and Julie are safe now. And just think... now you and Eric can be back to how you were before this mess started!" Whereas the other voice, the voice of 'evil' if you will, was poking her in the side with her trident, telling her "Now you've gone and done it! Your daddy is gonna be so proud of his little girl... going down for a murder charge. You know IAB won't buy that bullshit of it being a self defence shooting. We know the team is good, but come on. They aren't that good!"

"Calleigh?" The bleep of the door being unlocked made her "Shoulder Guides" disappear, and she was more than surprised to see Eric standing before her, another person standing just outside the door.

"Eric... I'm so sorry I've dragged you into this. I didn't want you to-" Eric silenced her by simply pulling her into his arms. The softness of his skin against hers and his hands forming soothing circles on her back was all it took for Calleigh's already rocky emotional walls come crashing down, and the floods of tears made their way down her cheeks, staining Eric's jacket. Holding her tight, Eric could only remember twice that he had seen her weep with such intensity: When Tim Speedle was killed in the line of duty and when Julie had arrived into the world safely.

"Hush now, carina..." He pulled away, but only enough to look into her eyes and rest his hands on either side of her face, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "We are going to work through this. The whole team, and the night shift are working on it as we speak. And..." He signalled to the stranger to enter the room. "We've got you the best lawyer anyone can think of." The door opened once again, and Calleigh broke down for the second time in a span of five minutes. Standing before her was the man that she swore she would never see again, her father, Duke.

"Daddy!" She cried, removing herself from Eric's embrace and burrowing herself into her father's arms. Feeling the strength leave her legs, Duke carried her over to the bench, almost being able to hold her in his lap due to her size. "I didn't mean to kill him, daddy, I swear! I just... I wanted him to stop!" She almost begged, watery Emerald orbs locking onto their clone in her father. Duke sat her up a little and allowed her to sit next to her.

"I believe you, Calleigh. And I'm not sayin' that just because I'm your father. I'm saying that as your lawyer. Right now your momma is with Julie in the hospital so you and I both know that she is in the best hands, besides that of the nurses." He got his briefcase off of the ground and set it on his lap. "Jake Berkley may have hurt my girls when he was alive, but there's no way in hell I'm lettin' him do it from the grave as well."

_Yay? Nay? _

_Good? Bad? _

_Send us a review. _

_Lot's of love and God Bless_

_HargitayHermannLoveChild xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Greetings, fellow readers. _

_Now I know I apologize at the beginning of each chapter about my updates. well, lack of, in some cases, and I do apologize. If you've got a problem and wanna pitch your two cents, feel free to send me a Private Message. Or if you want to know what's going on, again Private Message. _

_Now that the dreary stuff is outta the way, let's move on. _

_This chapter is going to have some father/daughter bonding. _

Eric paced the hallway of Julie's hospital room, confident in himself that Duke and Horatio would be able to take care of Calleigh for a few hours while he spent some time with his daughter. Whenever he found himself pacing, whether it be in a hallway or wherever, he found himself casting back to the time that bougth him there in the first place. But this time, the only solace he was able to find was the _thump thump _of his own heart in his ears. Rubbing a hand on the back of his head, he pushed open the slightly ajar door to the room and smiled, seeing Julie awake and sitting up, scrolling through her phone.

"Hey, baby." He smiled in relief, immediately sitting next to her and taking her free hand. Julie smiled and put her phone on the sheets, drawing her father into a tight embrace.

"Dad..." Eric found his daughter's body shaking and his shoulder beginning to stain with tears. "Daddy, I'm so sorry!" She cried, clinging to her father as if he were her lifeline. Eric pulled away from her slightly, allowing himself to look into the eyes that he had fallen in love with so much.

"Juliette Marisol Delko, you listen to me. None of this is your fault. Understand me? Jake was a miserable human being who took his anger out on you and your mom. Nothing you could have done would have made him stop." He explained, fixing a stray strand of hair.

"She could have left him!" Julie exclaimed, fighting every urge to slam her fists into the mattress. Eric saw the flash of anger in her eyes and took both of her hands in his, his left index finger and thumb catching hold of the bandage wrapped around her palm and wrist.

"Julie, calm down. Don't you think your mom tried to leave him? Violent relationships are the hardest things to get out of. No matter what your mom would have done, he would have always found a way back to her. And you. Do you remember about three weeks ago when she told you to stay with me longer?" He asked. Julie nodded, suddenty losing her words. "She was making plans with a lawyer for the two of you to get away. She wanted you to stay with me because she didn't want you to be there when she told him that the two of you were leaving. She was scared that she was going to die." He explained, pulling her back to him. With shaking hands, Julie clung to her father's shirt, her whole body shaking with exhaustion and fear.

"I bet my little stunt didn't help either." She mumbled, her words slightly muffled by the material. Eric shook his head, his hold still firm on her. "Why do I feel like the world's worst daughter?" she asked, her hands finding the only loose thread in her bandage. Eric looked at her, shocked.

"No. You are not a bad daughter. While I admit, this," He gestured to the hospital bed. "Wasn't a great idea, you are only one person and one person can only take so much before they snap. Julie, baby, no one thinks you are a bad daughter. At all. Your gramps and pop think you are migty strong, just like your mom." He promised, laying the both of them back on the mattress. Before her head could hit the pillow, Julie gripped at Eric's shirt.

"No!" she almost cried out. "I don't wanna do that! Can we just stay like this dad? Please?" She almost pleaded, her pupils growing to the size of golf balls in fear.l Mentally kicking himself, Eric nodded and pulled her back towards him, almost holding her on his lap as he stroked her hair softly in his fingers, singing softly the words of Together by Michelle Branch to soothe his daughter to a sleep that he could only hope would be slightly restful.

_In the words of Wilmur Fudd, ebebebebdebe that's all folks! _

_For now, anway. _

_Matters still to be covered _

_1) Calleigh and Julie's first therapy session_

_2) The trial _

_3) Calleigh's return to work _

_AND a mystery event that will send all CSI's head's spinning _

_Muahahaha! _

_Lots of love and godbless_

_HargitayHermannLoveChild_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi there all :) _

_Now, here comes the nitty gritty details._

_For this chapter, and a few to come, I will be borrowing a character or two from The Good Wife. _

_Let's see how good you are at picking them up. _

Calleigh paced outside the courtroom, her heart pounding in her chest and her cast itching her arm.

"He's not here, Daddy! He swore he would be here!" Calleigh almost cried out, fighting every urge to pound her good hand against the wall in anger. As it was, she gave the bench opposite her a good kick, causing her to pace a little slower. Duke stood in front of his daughter, both hands on her shoulders to calm her. "And why can't you be my lawyer?" She asked, her eyes already watering. With what willpower she had left, she blinked them away.

"Conflict of interest, Lambchop. But your lawyer is a very good friend of mine I went to law school with back in the day and I know that she will help you." Almost on cue, Diane Lockhart walked briskly down the hall towards their pair. Calleigh took one look at this older woman and knew that she meant business. Her almost shoulder length blonde hair was kept in a neat bob and her well fitted Black pantsuit made her a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention the look of determination that beared her features as she apporached Duke.

"Kenwall." She smilled, embracing him and allowing him to kiss her on either cheek. "You look well." She complimented, pulling her briefcase close to her.

"Thank you, Diane, but we both know I'm not the reason you're here." He pointed out, taking Calleigh's hand. "Diane Lockhart, this is my daughter, Calleigh. Calleigh, Diane Lockhart." He introduced. Calleigh extended her non-injured hand to Diane, accepting it in a warm handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lockhart." Calleigh acknowledged, unconsciously looking around for Julie and Eric. Diane followed her gaze.

"Likewise, Calleigh." She saw the slight look of fatigue that washed over her client's face. "why don't we take a seat?" She offered, leading Calleigh back to the bench that she had previously kicked. Once Calleigh was comfortable, Diane lifted her briefcase next to her. "Now, Calleigh. Your father and your lieutenant told me about the case, and given the circumstances, and both you and your daughter's injuries, I believe we have a strong case of self defence." She noticed Calleigh's still distanced gaze. "Is everything ok?" she asked. Calleigh nodded, snapping back into attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... waiting for my partner and my daughter." She explained, finally noticing Julie as she slowly walked around the corner, Eric's arm around her shoulder. "May I?" She asked, gesturing to the two of them. Diane nodded, gesturing for Duke to join her. Calleigh almost sprinted away from her lawywer and took Julie into her arms, holding her as tightly as she could with her one good arm.

"Diane what are her chances of this being dismissed as a self-defence shooting?" Duke asked, noticing how tightly his granddaughter clung to her mother's shirt and her father's hand. Diane followe Duke's gaze and removed her glasses, wiping her eyes.

"Honestly? Seeing the two of them plus with eyewitness testimony and evidence reports, if this jury buys that Calleigh shot Jake in cold blood, they are more brainless than that idiot in Australia that wants the Carbon Tax. But needless to say it's not going to be an easy ride, Duke."

_And let's leave it at that for now. _

_In case you were wondering, that reference about the idiot in Australia is to Clive Palmer. To all Australian readers, I'm sorry if that offended you but he is an idiot and I don't like him._

_Lots of love and god bless_

_HargitayHermannLoveChild xx_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey ladies and gentlemen. Wahey look at this! I'm updating more frequently! _**

**_Ok now here comes the pre-trial and a family moment. _**

_**Before we get down to the nitty gritty's.**_

"Docket ending 82043, people V Calleigh Duquesne. The charge is one count of murder in the first degree, one count assault in the second degree." The Bailiff read, handing the file to Judge Lacy. Niky Lacy took the file from the bailiff, reading it over quickly. Recognizing the name quickly, she looked up to see the girl that she had seen growing up.

"I'm very sorry to see you here under these circumstances, Officer Duquesne. How do you plead?" She asked, her blackrimmed glasses falling down her nose slightly.

"Not guilty, your honour." Diane stated, one hand on the file in front of her and the other gripping Calleigh's hand under the table.

"Guilty!" V-Ray Groves called, entering the courtroom from the door on the left. As he entered, six more members of the Krypt Kings, none of which besides V-Ray Calleigh recognised entered the room, all with their hands in their pockets.

"Remove whoever shouted that!" Lacy demanded, pounding her gavel. The kings were led away, but not before V-Ray called out

"Can't hide behind your guns forever, blondie! You're gonna end up like Berkley and you know it!" Lacy pounded the gavel again, turning her attention to both Lockhart and Sandy Davidson, which Lacy knew was going to pick Diane's brain.

"Anyone else disrupting my court will be held in contepmt, capeesh?!" She ordered. From behind Calleigh, Eric gripped Julie's hand tightly as the doors closed. She turned her attention to Diane. "Let me hear the people on bail." She ordered.

"Given the heinous nature of this crime the people ask the defendant be remanded pending trial, your honour." She began, silently hopping that Diane would not come up with anything else.

"Or a warrant would be more appropriate. My client is a decoracted officer of the law with several ties to the community. Not to mention the mother of a beautiful teenage girl who needs both parents, not just one." Diane retalliated, shooting a look to Sandy in hopes that she would understand where she was coming from.

"Yes she has family but she should be considered a flight risk, given how she reacted towards my client!" She shot back. Diane fought every urge to slam her fists on the table. The grip on Eric's hand tightened, sensing the fight that was about to take place.

"How she reacted?! Her actions were executed to save herself and her daughter from another round of abuse! No other family? Her family is 40,000 strong, brothers and sisters in blue that stand behind her as she clears her name of these spurious charges." She argued, sensing Calleigh's hand grip getting stronger.

"Your honour, there's nothing _spurious_ about shooting your boyfriend in cold blood!" Sandy shot back, slamming her hand on the desk. This was all it took for Diane to snap.

"Cold blood?! Your _client_ was constantly abusing both Calleigh and Juliette Duquesne, not only physically, but emotionally and sexually! Juliette was admitted to hospital only three days ago for trying to take her own life in order to escape the abuse she was facing!" Julie looked down, her tears now flowing freely.

"We have no proof of the abuse taking place! For all I know, Miss Duquesne broke her own arm and hit her head as she landed!" Sandy exclaimed. Diane scoffed.

"Please! That is not what happened!" she shot back. Fed up, Niky grabbed hold of the gavel and pounded it three times.

"Ladies!" She exclaimed, causing all court room occupants to jump. "I understand you're both trying to make a fair argument, but can we please not jump ahead to matters of trial!" Turning to Calleigh, her tone of voice softened. "Miss Duquesne, given the extent of both you and your daughter's injuries, I will not make you be held in custody before trial. However, I would like to ensure that nobody in your immediately family is left unsupervised. Given the 'warm' welcome those gentlemen gave you I believe that lockup is the last place for you to be. The defendant is free to be released into the custody of her family until the trial. Counsellors, you have 72 hours to get everything you need together. If there's nothing further, I will see you all in three days." With that, she pounded the gavel once again. "Next case."

CSI-MIAMI CSI-MIAMI CSI-MIAMI

Later that same night, Calleigh and Julie sat together on Eric's couch; Calleigh softly running her fingers through her daughter's long brown hair. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of running water as Eric took a shower and the soft strumming of rain on the tin roof. Julie's soft voice broke the almost silence.

"Momma?" She asked, looking into her eyes. Calleigh looked back at her, silently telling her to ask her question. "What that guy said today in the court room... Did he mean it?" Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed, merely puling Julie closer to her.

"I don't think he did. He was just mad about what happened to Jake. But I don't think your gramps or your daddy, let alone me, will let anything happen to you." She promised. Julie sat up, suddenly angry.

"Yeah... and look how that turned out. Now we have to go to court to make sure you don't go to jail since, y know, nobody would let anything happen to us!" She snapped. Calleigh got to her feet, shocked at her daughter's outburst.

"Juliette! You know that neither of us had no control over what happened!" She pointed out, trying her hardest not to raise her voice to her daughter. The next moment scared all occupants in the house. Julie stepped closer to her mother, and before she could react, her left hand struck her mother across the face, hard. Calleigh's free hand immediately went to her cheek, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my god..." Julie breathed out, backing towards the staircase. "Momma I"m so sorry!" Before either of them could say anything else, Julie sprinted up the stairs, slamming a door behind her.

**_I am so sorry I left it like that but... hey I am known for my cliffhangers._**

**_But no, tempers will not remain as they are in this chapter. It will calm down a little bit. _**

**_But not before the trial. *Evil laugh*_**

**_Lots of love and god bless_**

**_HargitayHermannLoveChild xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the lack of delays again :/ got kinda lost in translation _

_Anyways_

_Chapter nine, here we go. _

_Note: This is set in season 6, hence why Kyle is sixteen in this story._

As soon as the door slammed, Eric emerged from the bathroom, his towel still wrapped around his waist. Calleigh's hand was still on her cheek, she seeming almost too stunned to move.

"Calleigh?" He asked, approaching her cautiously. When she did not respond to him, he walked towards her slowly, both hands outstretched in front of him before he touched her, so she could see him approaching her. "Calleigh, talk to me..." He tried. When she shook her head, he sighed a little heavier. "Calleigh what happened?" He asked, this time a little firmer. Calliegh blinked hard, trying but failing to keep her tears out of her eyes.

"She hates me." She admitted, dropping to the couch as sobs finally overtook her broken body. Unsure of what she meant, Eric sat next to her and pulled her as close to him as he could without injuring her more. As he felt his fingers run through her hair and rest on her shoulders, he felt a surge of anger at the red marks and faded bruises visible under the strands.

"Who hates you?" He asked, tilting her chin to face him. Taking one look into his eyes, she saw her daughter's staring back at her, showing the same look of sadness and confusion that hers housed.

"Julie. We had a fight, and..." She absently rubbed her still throbbing cheek. "Her temper got the better of her, I guess." She confessed, shrugging her shoulders. Eric looked at her, dumbfounded.

"She hit you?!" He asked, releasing her. Calleigh nodded slowly. Eric felt his breathing speed up and his chest heave.

"Eric, please!" She begged. "She didn't mean it! She just lost her temper. And who can blame her?!" She exclaimed, feeling immediately guilty for raising her voice at someone whom was merely trying to help her. "She's been through hell, Eric..." Her voice returned to a semi-normal tone. "It's her way of coping." She admitted, slowly getting to her feet and heading to the staircase. "Get dressed, Eric, I'll talk to her." Before Eric could respond, Calleigh took the stairs two at a time.

CSIMIAMI-CSIMIAMI-CSIMIAMI

As Calleigh approached Julie's bedroom door, she heard Avril Lavigne's Unwanted blasting through the speakers. Knocking three times, she called out,

"Julie?" No response. "Open the door, Julie!" She begged, a sudden flashback plaguing her with the last time Julie was left alone behind a locked door. Twisting the handle, she was relieved to see it was open. Slowly entering the room, She was semi-relieved to see Julie sitting in the beanbag by her closet door, her stuffed Panda being cuddled tightly to her chest as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Calleigh knelt in front of her, resting her good hand on her daughter's knee. "Juliette..." She tried, hoping the use of her fullname would snap her out of her trance. "Baby talk to me..." She begged. Julie shook her head, dislodging tears from her long black lashes. "Honey, please... I know you didn't mean to do what you did... And I didn't mean to raise my voice to you. And you're right; I could have left him. I had plenty of opportunity to do it but I never did. But y'know what... what I said about everyone being there for us still stands. We have a lot of people behind us that will help. And... I bet Kyle would help as well." At the mention of Horatio's sixteen year old son, a very small smile escaped her.

"I doubt it, momma." Julie almost whispered, holding her Panda closer to her. "I doubt he would want 'damaged goods' as Jake put it." She pointed out. Calleigh, ignoring the stab of pain it caused her, pulled Julie close to her and clung to her as tight as she could remember.

"Juliette Marisol Delko, you listen to me." Julie looked at her mother, seeing the brutal honesty and fire that had returned to her eyes. "I know it's hard to do, but what Jake said to you, whatever he called you, none of it is true. You're not damaged goods, you're not worthless, you're not stupid, you're not moronic, you're not an idiot, you're not a stuckup bitch and you certainly are _not_ a whore." She held her tight, the venom Jake spat causing tears to form behind both pairs of eyes.

"Momma I'm real sorry about what I said before and..." She looked at her mother's cheek. "For leavin' a mark." She gestured to her red cheek, it barely standing out in comparison to the rest of the bruises on her face. She longed for her to look healthy and well again.

"It's in the past, my love." She reassured, holding her close to her and running her hand through Julie's hair. "Three more days of this and then it's over for us." She promised, tightening her hold on her and humming Keep Holding On before both girls succumbed to the much needed sleep that had eluded them both over the last two days of hell.

CSIMIAMI-CSIMIAMI-CSIMIAMI

Across town in her makeshift office, Diane clicked her pen and threw it down on top of the large stack of papers before her. Realizing that she may have been slightly over her head in accepting this case, she fished her phone out of her bag and hit speed dial 3. Only as it began to ring did she realize the time difference.

_"Alicia Florrick..." _ A less than impressed voice greeted on the other line. Diane bit her lip, knowing her former co-worker couldn't see it.

"Alicia, it's me... I know it's a stupid hour in the morning there, but... And please don't mock me for saying these words but... I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok ladies and gentelemen... here we go. Time to get down to the trial. Now, just because I've seen a lot of crime shows, I don't know how this court thing is going to play out. So please. Bear with me. _

Tugging at her jacket for the umpteenth time, Calleigh stilled her pacing as she leaned against the wall outside courtroom one. _Of course they had to pick the courtroom closest to the press. But then again, a cop shooting her boyfriend does make for a good story I guess... _Screwing up her nose, Calleigh began to gnaw at her bottom lip as she looked at her watch yet again. Eric was going to bring Julie to the courtroom when she was ready, since she was not going to be testifying the next day. Calleigh had reassured Julie that she didn't have to be there for her testimony, but she, Eric and Duke couldn't stop her from appearing.

"Calleigh!" Diane called, almost sprinting towards her client. Calleigh flicked her hair over shoulder and sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She gave her a quick hug. "My partner and I had a bit of trouble locating the courthouse. Not exactly the place that people come to visit on vacation." She sassed. Calleigh tried to smile at the obviously lame joke, but all she could muster was what she imagined was a small smirk.

"It's ok..." She had to do a doubletake at the word partner. "Partner?" she asked. "I thought it was just you representing Julie and I..." She trailed off, her little knowledge about lawyers and their systems dissolving as she sat heavily on the bench outside the courtroom. Diane nodded and smiled, gesturing to the brunette woman on the phone outside court room two. Calleigh's jaw dropped at her appearance. Alicia Florrick had her long brown hair pinned away from her face, the rest of it almost flowing effortlessly down her back. She was dressed in a fierce black 'monkey suit' as Julie called them, four inch black louis Vuitton's finishing the look. _Holy shit... she means business. Jake's lawyer doesn't stand a chance with these two._ As Alicia put her phone in her briefcase, she flashed Diane a smile as she made her way over to them.

"Yes." Diane smiled as Alicia joined them, the smile changing to a look of determination. "Alicia Florrick, Calleigh Duquesne." She introduced, allowing both women to shake hands. "Calleigh, Alicia will be your second attorney. In a case of two victims," Calleigh cringed at that word. "Sorry." She noticed the flinch. "Each gets their own attorney." She explained as Diane sat to the left of Calleigh and Alicia to the right. "I understand Julie is testifying tomorrow?" She asked to Alicia more to Calleigh. Alicia nodded, placing her briefcase on her lap.

"I will be representing her tomorrow and will be here today for moral support if you or Diane shall need it." Alicia nodded reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on her client's shoulder. Calleigh nodded, suddenly overwhelmed by the support she was receiving from people she didn't even know. Using her good hand, she covered her mouth and closed her eyes as sudden tears threatened to make their way down her face. Diane was first to notice this and was quick to pull the younger woman into a comforting embrace.

"It'll be over soon, Calleigh." She reassured, holding her close. Calleigh cleared her throat, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she removed herself from the comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized as Alicia handed her a hankerchief from her pocket. Calleigh took it greatfully, drying her eyes and scrunching it in her hand, knowing she would need it again. The Bailiff's voice interrupted Calleigh's racing thoughts.

"Ladies, court will be joining in fifteen minutes so now is the time to get ready." With that, she returned back inside, the doors easing closed behind her. Calleigh sighed heavily, leaning forward with her head in her hands.

"She's not here yet..." She said more to herself than the ladies on either side of her. Almost on cue, Julie's voice echoed down the hallway.

"I'm here, momma." She announced, breaking out into a sprint the moment she saw her mother. When she was closer to her she skidded to a halt and collided into her mother's open arms, wrapping her arms around her and not letting go. Calleigh accepted the hug, resting her head atop of her daughter's. When she pulled away, Julie couldn't help but whistle slightly. "Momma you look amazing." She smiled. Calleigh had to laugh at her daughter's comment. Sure, she was dressed professionally but her face and neck told a different story. Calleigh wore a black pencil skirt, black high heels, of course, and finished it with a red silk button-down shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail, again showing the sophistication but also allowing the bruises left by Jake's hands to be on show. Her face was free of makeup, allowing all bruises to be visible.

"I don't think so darlin, but thank you." She looked around again. "Where's your dad?" She asked. Julie smiled a little.

"He's with gramps trying to find a good parking spot that wont be too close to the press. We passed three news vans on the way here." She grimaced a little as well. She knew how much her mother hated the press, and given the coverage this case was getting already, she was starting to as well. Calleigh sighed and rolled her shoulders back, suddenly determined. Alicia and Diane noticed this and the quartet were on their feet in no time, standing together at the courtroom entrance. Julie took Calleigh's good hand in hers, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Ready?" Alicia asked, suddenly nervous about testifying outside of Chicago. Calleigh, Julie and Diane nodded, the grip on Calleigh's hand tightening.

"Let's do it."

_So I decided to be a wee bit evil and leave it there but I promise I will be updating it VERY soon._

_Lots of love and god bless_

_HargitayHermannLoveChild_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi there ladies and gentlemen :) I'm very sorry about the space between the updates but lucky me got myself on crutches and I had a massice case of writers block. But hey, I'm back! And as per request, this chapter is a bit longer. _

As Calleigh, Julie, Diane and Alicia entered the courtroom, all eyes turned towards them. On the defence table, Calleigh noticed Sandy was sitting behind the desk, papers sort of scattered around her. On their table, she saw what she guessed was the file containing photographs of both her and Julie's assault kits, which she knew would come back to haunt her. She spied the same file on Sandy's desk, and she suddenly wished that Julie did not have to be in the room to hear her testify.

"Diane..." She almost croaked, taking her seat at the table. Alicia sat to the right of the table, her case going next to her while Diane sat closer to the microphone. "I don't know if I want Julie to hear this... she doesn't know everything that's happened." She confessed. Diane looked at her client and saw the fear return to her.

"We tried to convince her to not be here, Calleigh, but she wants to be. We can't stop her." Both women turned to face Julie, whom was sitting two rows back with a tight grip on Duke's hand.

"Honey where's your dad?" Calleigh asked, leaning back on the seat. Julie cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Uncle H called him in. He said it's important." Before she could say anything more, the bailiff made his way to the front of the court.

"All rise." He instructed. "Honourable Judge Nicole Lacy presiding. Docket ending 82043, people of Miami versus Calleigh Duquesne. Charges are one count of first degree and one count of assault in the second degree." As he finished, Niky got herself settled at her desk and smiled softly at all lawyers.

"Ladies, I understand that we have two out of town lawyers on this case. And while you may want to rip each other's hair out, please refrain from doing so. Miss Lockhart, would you please call your first witness?" Diane nodded, getting to her feet.

"I would like to call Calleigh Duquesne to the stand." She began, her heart already in her mouth. Calleigh took a deep breath and got to her feet, sensing all eyes of the jury being on her. She was stopped by the bailiff.

"Place your right hand," He instructed, gesturing to the bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" he asked.

"I do." She recited, her heart now in her throat. She sat in the witness box, her hands clasped together.

"Calleigh..." Diane began. "When did you first meet Jake Berkley?" Calleigh blinked hard and kept her eyes closed, suddenly ashamed to look at anybody.

"We um... we first met in the Police Academy. We dated for approximately a year and a half before we broke up." She began, wishing she could have something in her hand to grasp. Diane approached the bench, her hands clasped together.

"Why did you break up?" She asked, hating this part of any trial to do with assault. Calleigh cleared a suddenly dry throat as she finally looked at her daughter.

"We were going in different places." She said simply. "But also because at the time that we broke up, I had found out that he had been cheating on me." Casting another look to her daughter, she felt an unknown strength build up inside of her.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Diane asked, casting a look to Alicia, whom was busy taking notes. Calleigh took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Approximately two months after Jake and I broke up. Julie is not Jake's daughter, though." She explained to the jury more to the judge. "Eric Delko and I were dating at the time and we both agreed to end the relationship as it could be seen as a conflict of interest at our workplace." She felt the strength begin to leave her as a wave of fatigue washed over her.

"Miss Duquesne," The curtain of professionalism faded over Diane for this part. "It states here that the two of you reconnected approximately one year ago. When, after that, did be become violent?" She asked. Calleigh gnawed heavily at the inside of her lip.

"Almost immediately. I assumed it was due to the stress of his job, but I now know that it was not. He had a drug and alcohol issue and was unwilling to give them up. I tried to leave him, multiple times, but he kept saying he had changed. I was an idiot to believe him!" She cried out, her hand covering her mouth to stop herself from bursting into sobs. Diane took the tissue box from her desk and handed it to Calleigh, allowing herself a few moments before she continued.

"Can you tell me what... provoked your actions on the night in question?" She asked. Calleigh snuck another look at Julie, who was mouthing the words 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' to her. Calleigh exhaled, a surge of confidence surging through her.

"I had been home sick from work that day and the house was in slight disarray. Julie was at the library studying for a history test but she got home a few moments before he did, and when he saw the slightest thing out of place, he just... snapped. I told Julie to leave the room. When he got closer to me, I knew that he was going to kill me."

"Objection! There's no way Miss Duquesne could have known that, she's not a mind reader!" Sandy cried, knowing in her heart that she had no chance in hell at winning this case, solely because of who the lawyers were and who the victim was.

"Over ruled. It is related to the night." Lacy pointed out, casting a look to Sandy and then to Calleigh. "You may continue Miss Duquesne."

"He lured me to the bedroom, hitting me and shoving me. He punched me before he cuffed me to the end of the bed, saying he was going to have a 'talk' to Julie." She explained, tears threatening to spill over. Alicia had to swallow deeply to stop the nausea that was threatening to make itself known.

"What did you take that to mean?" Diane asked, knowing exactly where this was going. _'Alright Calleigh it's almost over. Just give me the right answer and Davis doesn't stand a chance.'_

"Jake had raped Julie in the past, and I knew he was going to do it again." She explained, tugging at the bandage around her wrist. Diane had to try her hardest to stop the tears escaping.

"What do you remember after that?" She asked, beginning to pace. Calleigh's eyes shifted from Diane, to Alicia, the jury and back to Julie who had a small smile on her face and nodded towards her mother.

"I heard him screaming at Julie, and her yelling back. I managed to fish a hairpin out of my hair and use that to pick the lock open. I knew then I had to stop him." She concluded, nodding to Diane.

"Thankyou Miss Duquesne." Diane nodded to Lacy before returning to her seat. "No further questions, your honour." Sandy stood, making her way to Calleigh with a confidence she didn't know she possessed.

"Miss Duquesne," She began, pacing already. Calleigh couldn't help but smile, remembering what her father told her. _Whenever a lawyer is pacing before they start their questioning, they know they're gonna lose._ "When you said you knew you had to stop him, did you know that you were going to kill him?" She asked, knowing that she had a very slim chance to get to Calleigh; and she'd be damned if she was going to miss it.

"No, that was not my intention. I-"Sandy cut her off, knowing that her chance to break the already fragile CSI was upon her.

"Did you know that your daughter was downstairs with a knife in her hand, ready to stab Jake?" She asked, her tone of voice meaning business.

"I did not know that. I walked in on Jake" She tried again, but Sandy cut her off, a sudden surge of confidence rushing through her.

"I doubt that Jake would do anything to harm Julie. She's a teenager for crying out loud! How are we to know that Miss Duquesne is just using this 'rape' charge to cover up her daughters promiscuity?" She asked, turning to face the jury. "None of us were in the house that night, but do you really think that a_ decorated_ ATF agent would snap over the smallest thing and take out his anger on a defenceless CSI and her teenage daughter?"

"How do you think I got these bruises?! I'm not that clumsy!" Calleigh snapped back, fighting every urge to get to her feet. "Jake's handprints are on my neck, hips and chest and the same are on Julies! You can see that in your files! You only saw the nice side of Jake Berkley, nobody else but Juliette and I saw what he really was! A woman beating, raping monster! Who among you," Calleigh pointed to the jury. "I'm sure I'm not asking this question in vain. Who in this jury would not even consider doing the same thing that I did to stop someone hurting their child?!" She almost screamed, her emotions finally getting the better.

"Objection your honour, the witness is questioning the jury!" Sandy pointed out, her tone of voice matching Calleigh's.

"That's enough!" Lacy warned. "Davison one more step out of line and I will _not_ hesitate to throw you into contempt! Tread. Carefully." She warned. Sandy rolled her shoulders back, facing Calleigh.

"Miss Duquesne..." Her voice dropped, almost threateningly. "What's to say that, after this 'abuse' you suffered, you didn't plan this? Couldn't you just... leave? That's an option as well." She pointed out. What restraint Calleigh had left snapped like a twig.

"You think I didn't try that?!" She cried, not even fased by her tears rolling down her cheeks. "I tried to leave more times than I can count! It's not that easy! I _knew _that no matter where we ran to, he would find us and do so much more damage to us! Miss Davis, until you've been in my situation, don't you _dare_ tell me the best option to take to get out of a relationship like that." With that, Calleigh leaned back in her seat, a wave of exhaustion washing over her as the colour drained from her face. Diane and Alicia noticed this, both women getting to their feet.

"Your honour..." Diane warned, noticing the grey creep onto her client's face. Lacy took one look at Calleigh and knew what Diane meant.

"This court is adjourned until 11am tomorrow morning." She announced, pounding her gavel. Diane and Julie were quick to their feet, almost sprinting to Calleigh to help her out of the box.

"I'm so proud of you momma." Julie admitted, kissing her on the cheek as she wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. Diane did the same thing, supporting her with an arm around her shoulders. As Calleigh took slow, almost shuffling steps, she felt the whole room around her begin to spin and everything turn into white noise.

"Diane..." She moaned, stopping herself. Even though she was able to still her walking, she was unable to stop her eyes rolling back in her head as she collapsed to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Call 911!" Alicia begged, almost yanking Julie away from Calleigh's unconscious form as Diane moved to comfort her the best way she could.

"No!" Julie cried, fighting against Alicia's strong hands. "No! Let me help her!" She begged, her heart in her throat and tears in her eyes.

"Juliette, stop. The paramedics are on their way and until then, we have to trust Diane to keep her in a good state. You trust Diane, don't you?" She asked, resting her hands on the teenagers shoulders the same way she would to her own children. Julie nodded, her tears spilling freely as she clung to Alicia as if she were a lifeline.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok here we are. I know, I know, another huge gap in updates but here it is. _

_Note: I am a paramedic so this chapter was fun for me to write. Anyone has any questions give me a hoi and I can MAYBE answer them._

There were approximately four times that Julie could remember time moving as slow as it was at this point: Waiting for school to finish, waiting for her mother come home from work, waiting for the phone to be picked up by Eric as she called him to tell him what had happened and the amount of time it was taking for the Ambulance to get to the courthouse. Alicia had pulled her outside of the courtroom while Diane stayed with Calleigh, but that still didn't stop the worry and anxiety that was creeping through the teenager's veins as she clung to Alicia's jacket.

"I can't lose her, Alicia!" the teenager almost screamed, the grip on her clothes only tightening. Alicia rubbed one hand down Julie's back and kept the other around the girl's shoulders to stop her from falling apart completely. Although she hardly knew the frightened teenager, her heart still broke for her, her father but for her mother more-so.

"You won't lose her, sweetheart." She reassured, rocking Julie side-to-side softly to attempt to soothe her. But, as she imagined, the only thing she knew would soothe her was seeing her mother's eyes looking back at her, reassuring her that she was indeed, alright. Well, for the most part. "I know for a fact that your mother's a fighter. She won't let this get her." She promised, hearing the faint approach of sirens. Sandy emerged from the courtroom, her phone to her ear.

"I can hear them but I can't see them." She panicked, obviously talking to the 911 operator. Almost on cue, two female paramedics almost ran around the corner towards the courtroom; a red kit, a Green oxygen sock and a red machine that Julie didn't know the name of being carried alongside them.

"Miami-Dade Fire Rescue," One introduced, shaking Alicia's hand. "Can one of you tell me where the patient is?" She asked, already looking at the court room numbers. Julie jumped to her feet, finally feeling like she was able to help her mother.

"It's my mom," She almost begged, gesturing to the closed doors of courtroom One. Both women were quick to step through the double doors, making a beeline to where Diane was still crouched over Calleigh. One of the medics placed the bigger machine next to Diane and knelt next to Calleigh, gripping one of her hands in hers and giving a good squeeze.

"What's her name?" The medic whose name badge read Katy asked. Diane got to her feet, allowing herself a few seconds for feeling to return to her legs.

"Calleigh, her name is Calleigh." She said simply, wishing she could do something more to help.

"Ok." Katy turned her attention back to Calleigh as her eyes slowly fluttered open, not seeing her surroundings. "Calleigh? Can you hear me?" She asked, moving a stray piece of hair out of the CSI's eyes to possibly help her focus a little better. "I need you to open your eyes for me, Calleigh, can you do that?" She tried again, this time earning a soft sound from Calleigh as her eyes opened. "Good girl." Katy encouraged, signalling for the younger paramedic to open the red kit closest to Calleigh's head. "Amy, can you get a set of obs for me?" She asked, already reaching for her pen light. As Amy got to work to remove the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope from the kit, Katy took Calleigh's other hand in hers, her index finger and thumb coming to rest on the vein closest to her wrist. "Calleigh sweetheart can you tell me what happened?" She asked as Amy wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Calleigh's arm.

"I... I don't know..." She almost whispered, feeling her head still spinning on the ground below her. "I just felt real dizzy and flat all of a sudden..." She made a move to sit up, but Katy's hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"No need for that, sweetheart. Just lay nice and still now..." She reassured, keeping a soft hand on the younger woman's shoulder. She turned her attention to her partner, who Diane could guess was no older than 20. "Amy do you want to get the chair stretcher ready? I don't want to risk her walking too far. I can finish doing the obs." She advised, handing her what Diane could guess were the keys to the truck before turning her attention back to Calleigh. "Calleigh, sweetheart can you open your eyes for me? I just need to take a real quick look." She promised, quickly shining her penlight in her patient's eyes. Calleigh's eyes shut immediately at the bright light, making Katy's eyebrows knit together in concern. It was then that the seasoned paramedic noted the bruises all over her. "Calleigh how did this happen?" She asked, removing the blood pressure cuff and putting it back in the side of the red kit.

"My ex... He wanted to use me as a punching bag..." Calleigh explained, fighting the sudden nausea that had managed to sneak up on her. "I don't feel so good..." She admitted, feeling at least ten years old again when Katy had a supporting hand on her back to sit her up.

"Are you going to be sick?" She asked, reaching already for an Emesis bag. Calleigh nodded slowly, feeling the nausea rise up through her throat. Katy cast a look to Diane, who looked almost like a stunned mullet. "Diane, is it?" She asked, gesturing for Diane to join them. "Do you want to support her?" She offered, gesturing to Calleigh's shoulders as they began to shake. "This won't be pleasant." She warned, getting on the other side of Calleigh and supporting her as she heaved into the small bag. When she calmed after about three minutes, Diane allowed Calleigh to almost curl into her arms as Amy returned. The young intern looked at the patient and then back to Katy.

"Chair stretcher?" Katy hinted, gesturing to the door with her free hand as Diane supported Calleigh's frame as she dry-heaved. Amy took the second hint and almost sprinted from the room; bumping into Julie and leaving the door open to the courtroom by accident. Julie looked into the room, immediately wishing that she didn't. Never in her life, as far as she could remember, had she seen her mother look so fragile, and it only made her nerves kick into double the overdrive they were already in.

"Mom!" Julie cried out, trying to run into the room. Alicia grabbed her by the arms and held her close to her again, keeping her close to her chest to block her eyes.

"Diane is there a back door we can move her out of? I don't think she needs to be exposed to the press right now." Katy advised, trying to shut out Julie's cries as she still clung to Alicia as she tried to fight her off simultaneously. Diane nodded, gesturing to the door of the chambers as Amy returned with the chair stretcher. "OK, on second thought," Breaking all Manual Handling rules, Katy got to her feet and lifted Calleigh into her arms, the light weight being like nothing in the paramedic's arms. "We have to get her out of here before she crashes. Clear a path, Amy, it's gonna be a rough ride."


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that my updates have been very much all over the place. Here is the reason: Last Tuesday, my poppa (Mums Dad) passed away at the age of 83. _

_So, I'm trying my hardest to update my stories as best I can but my words on the screen just seem to swim across it and it makes no sense. _

_But here's my best ability of my next chapter._

_Note: This chapter is more Paramedic stuff but I changed it bit so yall arent going "Huh? What the hell is she rambling about now?"_

Since she was family, Julie was the only one who was allowed in the back of the Ambulance with Calleigh. Once she was loaded in, Katy stepped in the back, sitting to the right of Calleigh with a clipboard on her lap with what she could only guess was the paperwork needed. As the doors closed, Julie fastened her seatbelt and clasped her hands together, unable to peel her eyes away from her now unconscious mother. As they loaded Calleigh into the ambulance, she heard what sounded like a wheeze or a rattle escaping her mother's throat. Reaching forward, Katy hit the barrier that separated driver from attendant and called through the plexiglass

"Let's go, girls!" Almost immediately, the lights were on as the Ambulance peeled away from the curb of the courthouse and onto the main road. Not ready for the pull the Ambulance would have as it pulled away, Julie found herself gripping onto her seatbelt as the van dodged traffic. Katy turned her attention to Julie, keeping one hand on the inside of Calleigh's wrist. "Is your mother allergic to anything, Julie?" She asked, adjusting the oxygen flow at the tank.

"No, not that I know of." She felt incredibly useless, being able to only sit back and watch as her mother struggled internally, blissfully unaware of the chaos that surrounded her.

"Any communicable diseases?" She asked again, making more notes on the clipboard in her lap. Julie merely shook her head, feeling a little uneasy at the sensation of travelling backwards such a speed.

"Are you ready for a notification, Katy?" the driver, Catherine called through the divider.

"Yep, Patch me through." She instructed, turning her attention back to Julie. "Can you tell me any of your mom's medical history?" She asked, pressing down on Calleigh's nail briefly.

"Dade-General Hospital receiving." A softly Scottish voice called from the speaker just by Katy's head. Reaching for the radio, Julie struggled to comprehend what Katy was saying to the hospital but that didn't stop her from hearing every word.

"Dade-General, this is Miami-Dade Fire Rescue, day shift, coming to you with a thirty three year old female who is currently unconscious with breathing difficulties. She sustained injuries approximately four days ago that could have caused this but we are unsure of this. Her vitals are slightly uneasy, and we will be with you in about ten minutes." With that, she hung up the radio, waiting for the confirmation.

"Miami-Dade, can you just confirm your ETA? We can get the right doctor down here then." The nurse reasoned. Even though she had no idea who this nurse was, just by the sound of her voice, she knew that her mother would be in good hands when they arrived at the hospital that was almost like their second home over the last few weeks.

"ETA is ten minutes." Katy confirmed, readjusting the radio back in its cradle.

"Roger, Miami-Dade Fire Rescue, see you when you get here." She announced, breaking the connection. Leaning closer to Calleigh, she grimaced at the sound of the wheeze as it became more audible. Reaching into the drawer in front of her, Katy picked up a vial and read the label, reaching over to Calleigh's oxygen mask and breaking the vial, emptying the contents into the small nebulizer attached to the bottom of the mask.

"What's that going to do for mom?" Julie asked, almost terrified at the drug being administered. Katy gave her a soft reassuring smile as she placed the empty drug container in the trash next to her in one of the lockers.

"It's just helping her breathing improve, sweetheart. We are gonna be at the hospital soon and they will able to help her more."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Alexx Woods stretched her arms above her head as she sat back down after her lunch break at Dade-General, glad the day was going slowly.

"Woods, we need you on the floor." Alexx's co-worker Dana called from the entry of the Ambulance Bay. Almost immediately, Alexx was on her feet and running towards the door, her hands slipping into the right size gloves and her labcoat.

"What have we got coming in?" She asked, her hands shaking slightly from the sudden burst of adrenaline.

"Thirty three year old female unconscious with unstable obs. Not really sure how she's going to be when she gets here."

"This should be an interesting one." She mused, her hands reaching for the door of the Bay as the Ambulance pulled up. Almost immediately, four hands were on the door to almost rip it open. As the stretcher was pulled out, Alexx had to jump back as she saw Calleigh's face greet her. "Holy..." As Calleigh was led into the Emergency Bay, Alexx stood back towards the Ambulance as she waited for the others to exit the vehicle.

"Aunt Alexx!" Julie called out as the doors to the Emergency Room closed. Ignoring professional courtesy, she pulled the frightened teenager close to her and held her tight. "I don't know what happened... She just-"

"Honey, breathe for me." Alexx instructed, leading her towards the waiting room. "I need you to breathe for me, honey. That's it." She encouraged as Julie seemed to calm her breathing slightly.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Julie asked, looking into Alexx's eyes for the comfort she knew she would provide.

"I can't say for sure, sweetie, but we are going to try our damn hardest."

_See? Not my best but hey its an update. _

_Not sure when the next one will be but I hope I get my Mojo back soon and do better updates than this one. _

_Take care and God Bless_

_HHLC x_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey hey hey everybody_

_Holy shit its been a while hey? :/ that's my bad._

_First off: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Bring on 2015 hey :) _

_Second: I'm sorry this took so long and it's a bit short but I hit a huge wall with my stories and it's only just sorta coming back and for that I apologize._

_Chapter 14 here we go :) _

Julie sat in the far end of the surprisingly crowded waiting room, her hands clasped together she thought they would lose circulation. She had reassured Alexx that she would be alright on her own but she regretted that decision as soon as the doors to the ER closed and she lost sight of her. Every time the door opened, she sat up to see who it was joining but her hopes were dashed when it wasn't Alexx or Dana. Looking down the hallway to the elevators, she suddenly wished she hadn't. Four people, one she could see was Alexx, pushed a gurney down towards the elevator, and as the doors opened she heard Alexx's voice say,

"We can't lose her! Her daughter will be shattered... Stay with me, Calleigh.."

The doors closed, leaving Julie feeling even smaller than she already felt. Rising quickly from her seat, she bolted towards the exit but her knees buckled underneath her and she collapsed about two feet from the bathroom, a raw cry escaping her throat as she landed on the ground. She didn't care who saw her and she didn't care what they thought. She just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Mom!" She sobbed to the now empty hallway, her cries now sobs as her shoulders shook and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Momma..." She cried softly, moving to lean against the wall. She sensed more than she could see a small shadow sitting in front of her.

"Are you alright, lass?" The voice asked. Julie looked up, recognising the voice from the back of the ambulance.

"You were on the radio," She choked out, tears dislodging from her lashes. "I heard you on the radio." Her cries became heavier again, her chest heaving.

"My name is Ava, I'm one of the nurses here..." She introduced, a soft smile gracing her aging features. "What's your name, darlin'?" She asked, taking both of Julie's shaking hands in hers and holding them tightly.

"Julie... Juliette Delko." She introduced shakily, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "My mom was bought in just before and..." She felt herself begin to lose control again. "She's..." The tears returned. "I'm so scared, Ava!" She confessed, resting her head against the wall. Ava shuffled to sit next to her, her ankles and knees disagreeing heavily with the action.

"Where's your dad, love?" She asked, keeping her hands in Julie's. Julie shuffled back a little.

"He's on his way from work, I think... we were in the court house when she said she wasn't feeling well so they let her take a break but I didn't think that... oh god, what if she dies?!" The last small restraint she had on her emotions snapped and her voice broke as she finished the question. Breaking every rule and regulation she was taught in her entire nursing career, she wrapped her arms around the distraught teenager and held her close, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her.

"You can't be thinkin' like that, love..." she whispered. "I imagine your ma is a fighter, just like you. I can tell by lookin' at you that you've been through hell n back, and I'm not gonna ask what happened... Look, I'm gonn talk t a few people and see if we can get you and your dad set up in a private room that way when your ma comes back you can be with her." She persuaded, her old heart being tugged by the teenager in her arms. The look of hope in the girls eyes was almost too much for her to take. "Now I can't promise you anythin' but I can try, OK?" She asked. Julie nodded, reluctantly letting go of Ava to allow her to stand up. As Ava felt her back go back into its rightful place, running footsteps drew both women's attention to the public entrance.

"Juliette!" Eric almost whispered in relief, approaching his daughter and pulling her into her arms.

"Daddy!" She choked, tears welling in her eyes again. Ava observed the silent interaction between father and daughter and found herself madly hoping that the head of Patient Admittance would accept her request.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey all_

_Whoa-hey look at this another update? Damn I'm getting good._

_Just kidding I'm finally getting over a very annoying case of writer's block. _

_Finally. Some sorta happy news about Calleigh!_

_Enjoy..._

Ava sat at the desk in the ER waiting room, her eyes trained only on two of the occupants. She was still waiting for a phone call from either the head of admittance or from the OR to hear about Calleigh, but so far she had heard nothing. Three hours had passed since Calleigh was admitted and she could see that the teenager was getting more than antsy. The ringing phone made the old Scottish nurse jump so high she thought her heart would leap out of her throat.

"ER." She answered once she had managed to calm herself.

"Ava, it's Dana... Miss Duquesne has made it out of surgery and is in recovery." Dana announced, looking around the corner to see Alexx sitting next to Calleigh, a tight grip on her hand. She felt as well as heard Ava's heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank god... how's she doing?" She asked, gesturing to Eric and Julie to come to her. Julie was the first on her feet, almost gripping the edge of the desk with white knuckles. Eric's hand atop of hers made her calm down.

"She's ok... pretty damn groggy and still in a bit of pain but she's been asking for Julie and Eric. Are they still there?" She asked.

Ava nodded, knowing that she couldn't see it and gave both Eric and Julie a reassuring smile and nod. "They sure are here... they're very excited to see her. Is she up for having more than one visitor?" She asked, feeling her eyes prick with tears as Eric embraced Julie tightly.

"I think we can break the rules for a little bit but if she gets tired or gets ready to be moved they're gonna have to come back." She warned, noticing Doctor Jennifer Koch, the head of Admittance approaching her. "Oh man... Doctor Hero is here. I'll see you up here in a bit." Dana grimaced. She hung up, her hands in her pockets as Jennifer came closer to her.

"Dana." Jennifer greeted simply, walking past her to get to the desk.

"Jennifer, hold up!" She called, following after her. "I need to ask you something." She began. Jennifer sighed heavily, but Dana stopped her. "Hear me out a second! I know we don't usually do this but I..." She sighed, suddenly wondering how to continue to the question in question. "Here's the thing. Calleigh Duquesne's daughter and partner are here and they don't wanna leave her side at all while she's here... is there any way that we can get them set up in another room or get another bed in with Calleigh when she-" She was cut off by Jennifer's hand in the air.

"Ease up there, Savage," She reassured, hoping the use of the last name card would help her favourite ER nurse calm down a little. "I've already had Doctor Woods ask me the exact same question and I was just heading down to the ER to tell her family myself but it looks like..."She turned towards the elevator doors as they swooshed open and Julie almost barrelled her way down the hallway. "It looks like they're gonna be here just in time."

"Is my mom ok?!" Julie all but demanded, just about ready to grip the Doctor by the shoulders and shake her until she was blue in the face.

"She's fine, kiddo..." Jennifer reassured, seeing the teenager visibly relax. "She's a bit groggy coming out of the anaesthesia but she's already been asking for you. Doctor Woods is with her right now so why don't you go on back and see her." She offered, putting a hand on her shoulder and allowing Dana to lead her towards the curtained off area. "You're Miss Duquesne's partner?" She asked, doing almost a comical doubletake at Eric.

"I'm Julie's father and Calleigh's partner, yes." He confirmed, becoming nervous at Jennifer was possibly going to report to him.

"If you'd like to come with me and we can talk about what happened today." Jennifer offered, leading him towards her office. As the door closed, Eric took the seat opposite the desk, squirming a little at the leather feel. Jennifer removed three X-ray sheets, which he could only guess were Calleigh's and pinned them up on the lightboard next to the desk.

"Do I want to look at these?" Eric asked, almost regretting the answer immediately. Jennifer cleared her throat.

"This... I have to say in my years in Admittance and the ER, I've seen some pretty nasty things coming through those doors but this just made me sick. Several old and new internal injuries," She pointed to a section of Calleigh's chest X-ray. "This one," She gestured to three of her ribs. "This is the most recent."

Eric felt nausea rise in his throat. "What caused her to collapse today?" He asked, almost scared of the answer. Jennifer sighed heavily and pointed to a lower portion of the same X-ray, this time at her lungs.

"See this discolouration?" She asked, dreading Eric's reaction. Eric nodded silently, urging her to continue. "This is fluid build up. When we got her into the OR, there was blood filling her lungs which was caused by a very quick but blunt force penetrating her."

"Like being kicked there repeatedly?" He asked. Jennifer nodded. "What were her other injuries?"

"From the most recent attack..." Jennifer looked down at her notes and swallowed hard, keeping the nausea away. "Five broken ribs, damaged kidney and spleen, broken left wrist, two broken fingers on the left hand, split lip, fractured nasal bone and a grade 2 concussion, which explains why she collapsed today. Also her blood pressure and blood sugar were extremely low, almost like she hadn't eaten in close to five days..."

"Did you do a..." He swallowed at the next part. "Did you do a rape kit?" He asked. Jennifer nodded.

"There were no physical findings, Mr Delko." She was relieved to deliver at least one bit of good news to this family. "Ok..." She got to her feet and headed towards the door, causing Eric to do the same. "What do you say we go say hi to Calleigh?"

Eric was out the door before he could count to ten.


	16. Chapter 16

No more rolling with the punches

_Hey all_

_I know I know I'm sorry my updates have been pretty shyte but my heads been in a weird place so things have been a bit all over the place _

_But here we go_

With shaking hands, Eric pushed open the door to Calleigh's room with Julie close behind him. Neither of them was sure how to react, let alone how Calleigh would look. Thankfully Eric had trained himself to keep a poker face as the door opened, but Julie wasn't so well trained or well prepared. Calleigh was sitting up slightly in the standard hospital bed, her left arm in a cast and being held in a sling. Thankfully her right arm had been able to be placed in a removable cast two days before otherwise she would have been well and truly screwed. She had nasal oxygen being fed into her and from what Eric could see, a clear tube inserted into her skin just under her breast. The bruises on her face and neck were just starting to fade, but the bruise over her right eye and scrape on her forehead were just starting to become noticeable. The grip Julie had on his hand tightened as Eric cleared his throat, getting the attention of Alexx.

"Hi…" She breathed softly, pulling them both into a warm hug. Julie was the first to accept it and hug her back, her hands gripping Alexx's shoulders tightly.

"How is she?" Eric asked, extracting himself from the comforting embrace and putting an arm around Julie's shoulder again. Alexx sighed, pocketing her hands. Eric knew that that was a sign that she was at a loss for words, which was a rare moment for the ME/ER Doctor.

"She's in a lot of pain, which is understandable. But," Her voice remained optimistic. "But she's awake and already asking for you two."

"Y'all know I can hear you, right?" A weak voice called from the bed. All three room occupants spun around, Julie being the first to react.

"Momma!" She grinned tearfully, throwing her arms around her mother and giving her the best hug she could muster without hurting her more.

"Hi baby girl…" She almost whispered, doing her best to return the hug. "Oomph, Juliette sweetie your shoulder is digging into my throat." Calleigh almost begged, keeping hold of her daughter's t-shirt with her free hand. Julie relaxed a little in the embrace, but did nothing to remove herself from it. She felt her shoulders shaking and the tell-tale sniffling coming from her daughter and nudged her a little. "Hey now…" She breathed, both of their foreheads touching. "None of that," She reassured with a smile so small it almost passed as a grimace. "I'm here, I'm breathing and I'm ok. That's all that matters." She reassured, giving Julie's nose a small nuzzle like she used to when she was a baby.

"Of course you are." Julie whispered, trying not to laugh slightly and start crying at the same time. Giving her mother another hug, she extracted herself from her arms and stood back next to Alexx, the Doctor giving her a hug as Eric approached her.

"Hi…" She smiled softly, reaching her good hand for Eric's. "You can touch me I'm not gonna break y know." She reassured, her accent coming out in full thickness as exhausting flooded her body. Taking that as the only reassurance he needed, Eric pulled the smaller blonde into his arms, holding her as close to him as he could without hurting her or making himself fall forward onto the mattress and crush her slightly.

From where they stood, Julie could see her Dad's shoulders shake and could hear him begin to sniffle slightly. Alexx gave her hand a slight nudge and gestured to the door.

"Wadda you say we head to the cafeteria and find you and your dad something for lunch?" She offered, knowing that leaving her mother's side was the last thing on Julie's mind. Surprisingly however she nodded, her eyes still trained on the interaction that was taking in place in front of her.

"I am getting kinda peckish… Is that wrong?" She asked, already heading towards the door. Alexx shook her head, closing the door slightly behind her.

"Of course not sweetie. You and your mom have had a long as hell few days but now," She looked through the window to the room. "Now I think when the jury comes back we start to sort out the future for all of you."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

"I thought I had lost you." Eric confessed, not even noticing that Alexx and Julie were no longer in the room with them. Calleigh shook her head, resting it on the crook of his neck just like she used to do when they were dating.

"I'm a southerner, Eric, you can't get rid of me that easily." She reassured, giving his cheek a soft peck. "And besides if I left who would be able to read your messy handwriting and steal half your lunch?" She asked with the same small smile/grimace on her face. Eric knew that she was in pain until her body made certain to both of them he knew she would push through it. He sat back in the chair, feeling himself finally be able to relax slightly.

"My handwriting isn't messy I just have a unique font," He teased back, not letting the softness of her words escape him. "Calleigh tell me honestly. How much pain are you in? And you know I can read you like a book…"

_Damn him and his intuitiveness. _"Being brutally honest?" She asked. Eric nodded, keeping an eyebrow raised. "I feel worse than I did when I was in labour and we know how well I handled that."

"But," Eric smiled softly. "You're not telling me to shut up because I sound like a quacking duck." He winked, knowing that if Calleigh could at that point in time she would clock him so hard on the head he would feel it straight away.

"If I could you know I would be giving you a dead arm right now, don't you?" Calleigh warned, trying to readjust her posture. However moving slightly up the bed caused her to cry out a little. "God damn." She cursed under her breath hoping that Eric didn't pick up on it. Unfortunately, he did.

"Cal?" He asked, reaching for her hand. "What can I do?" He tried, feeling utterly useless as she gnawed her bottom lip to relieve some pain or provide some internal comfort. The amount of times he'd seen her do that over the years he was surprised she didn't have a hole in her lip.

"I'm good…. Just gotta get comfortable…." She reassured, feeling slight relief as the roaring pain was replaced with a numb throbbing instead. "I just need you and Julie. No drugs, no trials, just you two."


	17. Chapter 17

The empty glass of Jack Daniel's hit the bar heavier than Alicia predicted, causing her to jump a little. Diane pushed her half empty glass of red wine away, shooting her co-worker a look of concern.

"What's wrong, Alicia? You haven't said anything since we left the courthouse." She pointed out. She had never seen this side of Alicia before, and it was starting to unsettle her.

"Yes I did I told you to find a good bar," Alicia joked, signalling to the bartender. "Another one, please." She said simply, resting one hand on the bar and the other on her forehead. "Can I ask a question?" She asked. "Why did you agree to take this case? It's got nothing to do with Chicago and you don't even know her..." She pointed out, ticking both options off of her finger tips as another glass of Jack Daniel's was slid in front of her.

"I know her father and I couldn't turn him down." Diane said simply, pushing her glass back towards her.

"Did you know that it would turn out to be this fucked up?" Alicia asked, tracing around the rim of her glass with her pinkie finger. The combination of fading adrenaline, not much sleep and the alcohol was hitting her harder than she thought it would.

"Honestly? That family has a history of things being hard." Diane admitted, taking a long drink from her glass, sliding the now empty across the bar. "Not that Duke would actually tell me what happened in that house but I heard stories, back in the day."

"You guys went to law school, right?" Alicia asked, swirling her drink in her glass. "I can't really see you socialising with a southerner. Not saying that in a bad way I'm just..." She waved her hand, attempting to illustrate her point.

"You would think but no... We were pretty good friends in school. He even ended up marrying a friend of mine." She smiled softly, finding herself walking down memory lane.

"But you never met Calleigh until you took the case on?" Alicia asked, trying to wrap her head around what she had just been told.

Diane shook her head, her eyes scanning the room. "I only saw pictures of her every now and then when Duke and Vanessa would come into town... I haven't really heard from him since she passed away." She admitted, signalling the same bartender. "Can I get another glass of Red, please?" She ordered, a smile gracing her features.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." The bartender, who Alicia guessed couldn't have been any older than about 25, winked, turning his back for a moment.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" She grinned, kicking her friend's barstool. Alicia downed the last of her drink, both hands now gripping the counter in front of her.

"I can look can't I?" Diane pointed out, sighing in relief at the small amount that had been poured into her glass. She was certain that she would not be able to keep up with Alicia if she kept up this rate of drinking. "Hey..." She said softly, gripping her glass with one hand and resting the other on Alicia's back. "What's getting into you?" She tried again. "I've never seen you react this way about a case before." She sipped her wine, welcoming the slight burn it gave her as it slipped down her throat.

"You couldn't think of this stuff in any movie, let me just say that..." Alicia groaned, resting her chin in her hand. "When's Calleigh due to testify again?" She asked.

Diane took another sip of her drink before responding. "I don't think Jake's lawyer would be that cruel to put her through that crap again. There's no way she or Julie could handle it a second time around."

"Julie..." Alicia remembered, shuddering at the thought of her own daughter, Grace, going through the same thing that Julie had. "I can't believe he did this to her too... that's what I mean. You could get the rights to this case and sell it to that show you love so much. They'd get some pretty high ratings for something like this." She grimaced, nodding gratefully in thanks as a glass of water was placed in front of her.

"What show?" Diane asked, pushing her now empty wine glass away and shaking her head as the bartender offered her another. "I'll just stick to water for now, please." She smiled.

"You know..." Alicia pointed out, managing to down almost the whole glass of water in one gulp. "The one set in the courthouse with the hot cops and stupidly smart lawyers... lawyers that are smarter than us..." She began to snap her fingers, hoping she would be able to make herself remember.

"Law and Order?" Diane offered, running her hand down the side of her glass. Alicia snapped her fingers again and nodded.

"That's the one!" She grinned, taking another deep drink. "Damn this tastes good... I have to call Peter and make sure he's doing ok with the kids..."

"Maybe wait until we get back to the hotel?" Diane suggested, noticing more people entering the bar. "He might start to wonder why we're in a bar at..." She spied a look at her watch. "Six o clock on a Wednesday afternoon."

"Happy hour on the other lawyers?" Alicia offered, reaching down and picking up her briefcase. Diane shook her head, following suit.

"Come on... I think we need a good shower and some fattening takeout after the day we've had."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Julie stood at the door to her and Calleigh's apartment, the key sticking out of the lock but her hands were unable to turn it. She knew that she shouldn't have been there without Eric or Alexx there but she knew that her mother would want nothing more than to come home to a clean house with no trace of Jake left behind whatsoever. Rolling her shoulders back, she reached for they key and turned it quickly as if it would burn her if she held onto it any longer than she already had to.

"Ok..." She breathed to herself as she closed the door behind her. "Where the hell do I start?" She thought out loud. Thankfully Crime Scene Clean-up had removed any blood, which she knew she would not be able to handle. She handed for the drawer that kept the garbage bags and held onto the whole roll, moving first to the mantelpiece by the fireplace. She found herself smiling at some of the photos she came across, one in particular making her smile become teary. It was taken at her 10th birthday, one of the few times the whole team had been able to make it to a party and one that didn't involve Jake. Julie was sitting on Calleigh's lap, her birthday cake in the shape of a butterfly with purple icing; her favourite colour. Alexx was to the right of her, leaning over her shoulder pretending to scrape icing from the cake while Ryan was smacking her hand away. Horatio had his shades on, his hands on his hips as he watched over them. Eric was kneeling next to the table, his mouth open as if he was taking a huge bite out of the cake while Frank had an arm pinned behind his back. Yelina had been the photographer but she had reassured Julie that if she had been in the picture she would have smeared cake on Horatio's face. Looking closely at the photo she couldn't help but notice that Calleigh had a genuine smile on her face that wasn't shadowed by heavier makeup or dark rings under her eyes. Next to that picture was a self portrait of Calleigh and Jake on their most recent holiday to Antigua which Calleigh described as 'A way for the two of them to attempt reconciliation.' It had worked, for a whole four weeks before Jake was back to his old ways. With suddenly shaking hands, Julie ripped the photo out of the frame and threw it in the bag, the frame remaining empty on the mantle. Clutching the garbage bags in her hands, she made her way to the ensuite bathroom that Calleigh and Jake had shared. "Well this is too easy." She muttered, grabbing every toiletry of Jake's and throwing it in the bag. Thankfully there was nothing of his in the shower so her next stop, naturally, was Calleighs' bedroom. She had been told once by her mother that Jake only had one drawer of things there because otherwise he would get the wrong idea and think they were serious again. "Well thank god for that..." Julie murmured to herself, opening the second drawer in the chest closest to her mother's closet. "Hm." All that was in there was three pairs of jeans, two shirts and his infamous leather jacket. With a rush of anger, she grabbed the clothing and threw it in the bag and tied it in a knot, resisting every temptation to throw it out the window onto the sidewalk. As it was, she gave it an almighty kick across the room.

"MDPD is there someone in here?" A voice called.

"_Shit._" Julie thought to herself. It was Natalia, she guessed, coming back to finish cleaning up the house. The clacking of shoes on the tiles gave her minimal time to hide so she stayed standing in the middle of the room, clutching the roll of bin bags.

"Julie?" Natalia called as she entered her co-worker's bedroom. "Honey what are you doing here?" She asked, approaching the frightened teenager slowly.

"I..." She stuttered. "I was coming back to get some more clothes for mom but I wanted to clean up a little bit as well, I just thought that... It would help for when she comes home." She confessed, her head hanging as she finished her sentence. Natalia's heart went to her throat.

"Oh, Sweetie..." she let her bag fall to the ground as she collected the teenager into her arms and held her the same way she would hold her nieces. "I think that's a brilliant idea, but you shouldn't have to do it alone." She pointed out. Julie shrugged, pointing to the black bag on the other side of the room.

"I haven't made much progress..." She admitted. "I don't really know what else to clean up." Natalia smiled a little, sighing in relief as she noticed the bruising around Julie's neck and chest finally starting to clear up. She still had her arm bandaged and was walking a little slower due to two broken ribs but considering how she looked in the beginning of the week, she had made brilliant progress. The looks didn't go un-noticed. "What?" She asked.

"Just thinking..." Natalia smiled, taking the bags from Julie. "About how much you remind me of your mom. And how strong you two are."


End file.
